1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug carrier used in a drug delivery system (DDS) for stellate cells, a medicine containing same, and a kit for preparing said medicine and, in particular, to a medicine and a kit for preparing same wherein an active ingredient is a drug for controlling the activity or growth of stellate cells, and especially a drug targeted at an extracellular matrix constituent molecule secreted by stellate cells, or at one or more molecules having the function of producing or secreting an extracellular matrix constituent molecule.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fibrosis of the liver is caused by, though not limited to, hepatic stellate cells (HSC) being activated as a result of, for example, viral hepatic disease due to hepatitis B or C virus, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, malnutrition-related diabetes, parasites, infectious diseases such as tuberculosis or syphilis, intrahepatic congestion due to heart disease, or wound healing of tissue injury, etc. inside the liver accompanying a disorder in the passage of bile, etc., and the excessively produced and secreted extracellular matrix (ECM) such as a plurality of types of collagen molecules and fibronectin being deposited on interstitial tissue. The final stage of hepatic fibrosis is hepatic cirrhosis, and since hepatic failure, hepatocellular carcinoma, etc. are caused, in order to prevent them and/or inhibit the progress thereof, there is a desire for the development of a drug carrier and drug carrier kit for inhibiting at least hepatic fibrosis.
Furthermore, in the pancreas, chronic pancreatitis develops as a result of pancreatic fibrosis by the same mechanism as that for hepatic fibrosis (Madro A et al., Med Sci Monit. 2004 July; 10(7): RA166-70.; Jaster R, Mol Cancer. 2004 Oct. 6; 3(1): 26.). However, effective means for inhibiting the progress of pancreatic fibrosis or chronic pancreatitis has not yet been found.
As effective means for inhibiting fibrosis of the liver or the pancreas, there is a possibility that stellate cells are one of the important target candidates (Fallowfield J A, Iredale J P, Expert Opin Ther Targets. 2004 October; 8(5): 423-35; Pinzani M, Rombouts K. Dig Liver Dis. 2004 April; 36(4): 231-42.). In the process of fibrosis, stellate cells are activated by cytokine from Kupffer cells or infiltrating cells and transformed into activated cells, and there is marked production of extracellular matrix (ECM). Stellate cells are known as storage cells for vitamin A, and belong to the myofibroblast family. On the other hand, stellate cells produce matrix metalloproteinase (MMP), its inhibitory factor (TIMP), a cytokine such as TGF-β or PDGF, and a growth factor such as HGF, and play a main role in hepatic fibrosis. Activated stellate cells increase contractile ability and are involved in the regulation of blood flow and, furthermore, they increase the expression of various types of cytokine receptors and become highly sensitive to cytokine.
With regard to therapeutic methods for fibrosis that have been attempted up to the present date, the control of collagen metabolism, promotion of the collagen degradation system, inhibition of activation of stellate cells, etc. can be cited. They include inhibition of TGFβ (known as a factor for activating stellate cells and promoting the production of extracellular matrix (ECM)) using a truncated TGFβ type II receptor (Qi Z et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1999 Mar. 2; 96(5): 2345-9.), a soluble TGFβ type II receptor (George J et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1999 Oct. 26; 96(22): 12719-24.), HGF (published Japanese translation 5-503076 of a PCT application; Ueki K et al., Nat Med. 1999 February; 5(2): 226-30.), etc., promotion of the production of matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) by means of HGF or an MMP gene-containing vector (Iimuro Y et al., Gastroenterology 2003; 124: 445-458.), inhibition of TIMP, which is an MMP inhibitor, by means of antisense RNA, etc. (Liu W B et al., World J Gastroenterol. 2003 February; 9(2): 316-9), control of the activation of stellate cells by means of a PPARγ ligand (Marra F et al., Gastroenterology. 2000 August; 119(2): 466-78) or an angiotensin-II type I receptor antagonist (Yoshiji H et al., Hepatology. 2001 October; 34 (4 Pt 1): 745-50.), inhibition of the growth of stellate cells via inhibition of PDGF action by means of PDGF tyrosine kinase inhibitor, etc. (Liu X J et al., World J Gastroenterol. 2002 August; 8(4): 739-45.) and inhibition of the sodium channel by means of amiloride (Benedetti A et al., Gastroenterology. 2001 February; 120(2): 545-56), etc., and apoptotic induction of stellate cells by means of Compound 861 (Wang L, et al., World J Gastroenterol 2004 Oct. 1; 10(19): 2831-2835), gliotoxin (Orr J G et al., Hepatology. 2004 July; 40(1): 232-42.), etc. However, in all cases, since the specificity of action and/or the organ specificity are low, there are problems with the effects and with side effects.
With regard to collagen protein synthesis, there are many unclear points with respect to the metabolic route, and a therapeutic method using a drug that inhibits this has not been established as a therapeutic method that is efficient and safe toward a living body in terms of side effects. That is, in a method in which molecules involved in the production of collagen are targeted, the specificity for the target cannot be enhanced because of the diversity of function of the molecules, and the possibility of causing side effects is high. If collagen, which is the final product, could be inhibited directly, this would be reasonable as a common therapeutic method for fibrosis processes, and in order to do this it would be necessary to control all the various types of collagen represented by Types Ito IV at the same time.
As effective means for controlling synthesis of various types of collagen molecules simultaneously without losing specificity to collagen, a method for controlling the function of HSP47 can be considered. HSP47 is a collagen-specific molecular chaperone that is essential for intracellular transport and molecular maturation, which are common to synthetic processes for various types of collagen. Therefore, if in stellate cells the function of HSP47 can be controlled specifically, there is a possibility of inhibiting hepatic fibrosis, but there are no reports of such a therapeutic method being attempted.
The present inventors prepared a ribozyme that specifically controls the function of HSP47 in a cellular system, and showed that the production and secretion of collagens can be controlled by the ribozyme at the same time (Sasaki H, et al. Journal of Immunology, 2002, 168: 5178-83; Hagiwara S, et al. J Gene Med. 2003, 5: 784-94). In order to specifically control the synthesis of HSP47, siRNA, which is easier to optimize than ribozyme, can be employed. The siRNA (small interfering RNAs) used in the present specification is a general term for double-strand RNA used in RNAi (RNA interference). RNAi is a phenomenon in which double-strand RNA (double-strand RNA; dsRNA), which is formed from sense RNA and antisense RNA and is homologous with a given gene, destroys a homologous segment of a transcript (mRNA) of the gene. It was originally exhibited in an experiment using a nematode (Fire A, et al: Nature (1998) 391: 806-811), and it has been shown that a similar induction mechanism is present in mammalian cells (Ui-Tei K, et al: FEBS Lett (2000) 479: 79-82). Furthermore, Elbashir et al. have shown that a short dsRNA having a length of on the order of 21 to 23 by can induce RNAi in a mammalian cell system without exhibiting cytotoxicity (Elbashir S M, et al: Nature (2001) 411: 494-498). However, in order for the effects of these molecules to be exhibited effectively, it is necessary to employ a method that is specific to a target organ.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese translation 5-503076 of a PCT application
[Nonpatent Publication 1] Madro A et al., Med Sci Monit. 2004 July; 10(7): RA166-70
[Nonpatent Publication 2] Jaster R, Mol Cancer. 2004 Oct. 6; 3(1): 26
[Nonpatent Publication 3] Fallowfield J A, Iredale J P, Expert Opin Ther Targets. 2004 October; 8(5): 423-35
[Nonpatent Publication 4] Pinzani M, Rombouts K. Dig Liver Dis. 2004 April; 36(4): 231-42
[Nonpatent Publication 5] Qi Z et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1999 Mar. 2; 96(5): 2345-9
[Nonpatent Publication 6] George J et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1999 Oct. 26; 96(22): 12719-24
[Nonpatent Publication 7] Ueki K et al., Nat Med. 1999 February; 5(2): 226-30
[Nonpatent Publication 8] Iimuro Y et al., Gastroenterology 2003; 124: 445-458
[Nonpatent Publication 9] Liu W B et al., World J Gastroenterol. 2003 February; 9(2): 316-9
[Nonpatent Publication 10] Marra F et al., Gastroenterology. 2000 August; 119(2): 466-78
[Nonpatent Publication 11] Yoshiji H et al., Hepatology. 2001 October; 34(4 Pt 1): 745-50
[Nonpatent Publication 12] Liu X J et al., World J Gastroenterol. 2002 August; 8(4):
739-45
[Nonpatent Publication 13] Benedetti A et al., Gastroenterology. 2001 February; 120(2):
545-56
[Nonpatent Publication 14] Wang L et al., World J Gastroenterol 2004 Oct. 1; 10(19): 2831-2835
[Nonpatent Publication 15] Orr J G et al., Hepatology. 2004 July; 40(1): 232-42
[Nonpatent Publication 16] Sasaki H et al., Journal of Immunology, 2002, 168: 5178-83
[Nonpatent Publication 17] Hagiwara S et al., J Gene Med. 2003, 5: 784-94
[Nonpatent Publication 18] Fire A et al.: Nature (1998) 391: 806-811
[Nonpatent Publication 19] Ui-Tei K et al.: FEBS Lett (2000) 479: 79-82
[Nonpatent Publication 20] Elbashir S M et al.: Nature (2001) 411: 494-498
[Nonpatent Publication 21] Yasuhiko Tabata, New Developments in Drug Delivery System DDS Technology and their Application—Cutting-edge technology for biomedical research and advanced medical treatment, Medical Do, ISBN: 4944157932, 2003
[Nonpatent Publication 22] Mitsuru Hashida, Drug Delivery Systems—New challenges for drug discovery and therapy, New Bioscience Series, Kagaku-dojin, ISBN: 4759803858, 1995